The Night Visitor
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: A strange visitor is slowly sapping Harry's vitality.  Can Luna get Ginny to help save him without risking losing him to her?  Harry/Luna, past Harry/Ginny.  M for a reason.


Still not mine.

A/N: The mythical references are more or less correct.

Harry Potter groggily awoke in the middle of the night to the normally exhilarating sensation of being inside a woman, who was riding him with fearsome intensity. Harry's rather foggy brain had added the 'normally' because at the moment there wasn't a female at Grimmauld Place that could or should be performing this act on him.

He managed to crack open his eyelids a tiny bit and was shocked at what he saw.

The lithe, pale figure of the woman almost shone in the bright moonlight streaming through the bedroom windows. Her breasts were ample, but not overly large; the nipples were dark and hard. Harry had no doubt who it was, despite her face being hidden behind a veil of thick, fiery red hair.

"Ginny?" he said, or thought he said. He wasn't sure he had spoken aloud. His brain was barely functioning it seemed.

"Stop!" Again he wasn't sure if he'd actually spoken, but she didn't stop her assault on him.

Harry tried to raise his arms to push her off but found he couldn't move them. They didn't feel like they were actually restrained, but his muscles simply weren't responding to the commands from his brain.

Harry gasped and then actually whimpered as she tightened around him, her inner muscles squeezing him almost painfully in a sensuous embrace. Despite all his attempts to not do so, he felt himself come, ejaculating forcefully into the still-bouncing figure astride his hips.

She moaned in seeming pleasure, the first sounds Harry had heard her utter since he'd awakened.

She continued to ride him until she'd milked him dry. She leaned forward as if she were going to kiss him, then Harry passed out.

"Harry! Where are you, sweetheart?" Luna called as she popped out of the Floo the next morning.

"_Maybe he's still in bed_!" she thought lustfully, shivering in anticipation. "_I'll give him his favorite wake-up call_!"

Luna headed up the stairs, a happy bounce in her step. She and Harry had been living together for nine months now and they had been the happiest - and most erotic - nine months of her entire life.

Luna smiled in anticipation as she approached the door to their bedroom. The wake-up call consisted of her removing only her knickers, then straddling her lover and slowly engulfing his morning 'wood' inside her. She never had to stimulate Harry beforehand - Harry invariably had an erection in the morning and the two of them enjoyed nothing more than Luna's various methods of 'curing' this condition.

This 'sneak attack' was one of their favorites. She would keep him 'restrained' by holding his wrists to the mattress. It was only for show, of course. Despite her being in excellent health and stronger than the normal witch, Harry was still much stronger than her. And the fact that their actual joining was hidden beneath her skirt made it just all the more erotic.

She slipped her knickers off outside the door, blushing just a tad at how wet they already were.

"_They should be_," she thought merrily. "_It's been two weeks since we've made love_!"

Luna had been on a investigative trip to Greece for the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Surprisingly, Luna's interest and belief in all sorts of impossible creatures was actually a trait this particular office looked for in their employees. They recruited her straight out of Hogwarts to her great surprise and even greater pleasure.

Wizarding governments around the world relied on the expertise of this particular department in the British Ministry of Magic, often requesting their assistance in confirming or disproving the existence of various creatures allegedly spotted by their citizens. She still hadn't found a Snorkack, but she had gotten to photograph or sketch any number of fascinating creatures in their natural habitats.

Someone had reported that Centaurs had apparently returned to the vicinity of Mount Pelion and Luna had joined three other specialists in the search. They didn't find any Centaurs, but Luna did find a small, crystal clear pool in a secluded glen on the mountainside in which she took the most refreshing dip - _au naturel_, of course - while wishing fervently that Harry was there to help her enjoy it as she naughtily fingered herself to a very pleasurable orgasm in the delightfully cool water.

She had actually returned home yesterday, but had no sooner dropped her backpack and started undressing than an emergency call came over the Floo saying she was needed back at the office to help get a Quintaped in Dorset under control. She had sighed, kissed Harry sweetly and promised him that she'd more than make it up to him when she returned, hopefully in a few hours.

Alas, it was not to be. The Quintaped proved to be particular cantankerous and Luna ended up spending the night in a tent in Dorset, listening to her fellow Quintaped hunters' snores as she quietly brought herself to another lonely orgasm.

She entered their bedroom and was immediately both upset and confused.

Her nose twitched at the aroma in the room. Not only was Harry's very distinctive male musk readily apparent - her very sensitive nose had helped her identify more than one animal in the field - but also, the unmistakably piquant scent of female orgasm. And it was definitely not hers!

And on top of that, Harry was apparently still dead to the world, even at eight o'clock in the morning. He was usually an early riser - in more ways than one, Luna couldn't help smiling.

Her smile vanished quickly though when it became apparent that Harry had engaged in sexual intercourse quite recently. His flaccid penis still had the glistening remains of his partner's release on it.

"Harry!" She screamed. There was no response.

"Harry?" She said again. She shook him and he still didn't respond.

Now somewhat worried, she pulled her wand from behind her ear and said, "_Rennervate_!"

Harry slowly became conscious, but he was still lethargic and confused. Luna was becoming more concerned; the _Rennervate_ should have restored him almost completely. Just how many times had he had sex last night?

Her anger returned. "So, shagged out, are you?"

"What? Who? Luna?" Harry mumbled. "Oh, thank Merlin, Luna. Help me, save me."

"Save you? You're lucky I don't castrate you, Harry Potter! You couldn't wait one more day for sex? You had to have someone else here with you last night?"

"No, Luna, I swear," Harry moaned, managing to roll onto his side and look into his furious lover's eyes. "She...she raped me. I couldn't move, it was like I was under a spell."

"Don't give me that, Harry Potter!" Luna fumed. "Raped you, indeed. Who?"

"Ginny."

Luna's mouth simply dropped open at this point and she sat down rather heavily on the side of their bed.

"You're not serious, are you, Harry?" She finally managed to ask.

"It had to be," he answered, his eyes finally focusing on her. "I couldn't really see her, her face, that is, but the red hair..."

Luna was silent as Harry's head fell back onto his pillow. He really did seem to be physically exhausted, but Luna didn't think it could have simply been from sex, as physical and passionate as she knew Ginny could be as a lover.

Luna and Harry engaged in hard, physical sex on a frequent basis; her slender frame was underlain with wiry muscle and her healthy, mostly vegetarian diet gave her great stamina. She usually left her teammates in the field far behind as they would hike over rough terrain. She even left Harry panting sometimes after their sex, as well as being pleasantly winded herself.

"Why now?" Luna pondered aloud, forcing the lustful memories away for the moment. "After all this time?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Luna, you know I'd never cheat on you. I...I swear, it was like I was paralyzed."

Luna softly stroked Harry's face as she thought about Harry, Ginny and herself over the last three years.

Harry and Ginny had renewed their relationship by the time she was ready to return for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Luna knew, though, that they had not actually had sex at that point, not sexual intercourse, that is. There had been plenty of touching and kissing and other intimate pleasures.

Luna recalled a little wistfully when Ginny had apparated over to her house during Christmas holidays that year and told her all about her first time with Harry, which had taken place New Year's Eve.

"It was just so...so wonderful, so intimate, so beautiful," Ginny had said, actually crying softly on Luna's shoulder as the blond gently stroked her back and luxuriant red hair.

"I'm sure," Luna had managed to say. "You're a very luck girl, Ginny."

Luna had always carried something of a torch for Harry, but figured that she now had no real chance of replacing the fiery, passionate redhead in Harry's affections. They were good friends, maybe even best friends, and she and Harry had shared many long, warm kisses and even a little intimate groping during the previous summer while his relationship with Ginny was still unsettled. But Luna was fairly certainly that all she and Harry would ever be was friends.

Their seventh year ended and Ginny went to play with the Holyhead Harpies, moving in with Harry by the middle of July, much to her mother's and brothers' displeasure. Luna had gotten the job at the Ministry at the same time, and quite unexpectedly had lost her own maidenhood on her first field trip some two months later.

It was to Sweden and her team was actually checking on the whereabouts of some Swedish Shortsnout dragons, but Luna had taken a few extra days off for a side trip to look for Snorkacks. She had met a handsome, young blond Swedish crypto-zoologist, who was also looking for them, and one thing led to another until three nights later in his tent, Luna finally found out for herself what all the other girls had been talking about.

Sex was FANTASTIC!

It hadn't hurt that Sven had been in his late-twenties and a very experienced lover. Luna's introduction to sex had been loving, gentle, thrilling, erotic, and very, very thorough. She extended her vacation for another two weeks, making love to the virile Swede two and three times a day, her body simply revelling in the sensations as he brought to orgasm again and again.

She finally had to return to England, and over the next couple of years made love numerous times to a few of her male co-workers in Magical Creatures and other Ministry departments, as well as a few old school friends like Dean and Seamus and Terry, but it was merely sex. Not that she didn't enjoy it, of course. She was as randy and horny as any witch her age would normally be. Her lovely face, pale, slender body and almost totally uninhibited approach to sexual intercourse made her a very popular companion with her very lucky lovers.

The following summer Harry and Ginny had their first big falling out over the eternal question of children versus career. This came at the same time that Harry finally quit the Auror corps in disgust, finding that now that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were disposed of, it was nothing more than another bureaucratic quagmire with feuding factions and supervisors jealous of their turf.

Kingsley said he understood Harry's frustration and that he would be welcome to return in the future once Kingsley had a chance to set things right. Harry thanked his old friend and simply began to live off his inheritance and bug Ginny about having a family.

She finally just up and left one night, found Dean Thomas at the Leaky Cauldron and went home with him. Two weeks later, she left him and moved in with Michael Corner.

Harry had at first wanted to reconcile, but her moving in with Corner really pissed him off. Dean was polite any time they had met while Ginny was living with him, but Corner reveled in rubbing Harry's face in the fact the he was now shagging 'his girl.'

"Two and three times a day," Michael would gloat.

Harry found a perfect way to get even. Romilda Vane had just finished at Hogwarts and, of course, had always had a thing for Harry. He propositioned her one night shortly thereafter at the Horny Unicorn, a rather disreputable magical nightclub, and she'd immediately accepted his offer.

Rather surprisingly considering the gossip at school about her, she was still virgin, a condition Harry had quickly and enthusiastically terminated to Romilda's screaming delight. They had sex a dozen times that first weekend. Romilda was never sure how many orgasms she had had.

Harry had found her a sexual partner every bit as erotic and fulfilling in her own way as Ginny had been, and made a point of frequenting locales where she and Corner would be sure to see them. The constant smile on Romilda's lips was mute testimony to just how pleasing she found their relationship and it was not lost on Ginny.

However, Romilda was also avaricious and controlling and a month or so later, despite the shapely brunette's beauty and enthusiastic appreciation of Harry's lovemaking, he finally told her they were through. She had slapped him, called him a number of nasty names and proceeded to bad mouth him to all and sundry.

Harry had said he really didn't care, but he did. Not about Romilda, but about Ginny, who by now had gotten fed up with Corner's displaying her like some sort of trophy, and after a week with a delighted Seamus Finnigan, ended up in Oliver Wood's bed.

She and Oliver hit it off well and it seemed like she'd found someone she could live with. Harry tried to pretend he wasn't bothered by this, but inside he was dying.

Luna had found him a few days later, three sheets to the wind at the Witch's Brew, a rather seedy pub in Knockturn Alley. She took him home with her, sobered him up, dried him out and three days later, gave him what he said afterwards was 'the greatest shag of my life!'

They stayed together about a month, then, Luna sacrificed her own happiness and mediated a reconciliation between her two best friends. Harry and Ginny had admitted they had both been prats, had overreacted and did truly love one another. The family issue was put on hold.

At least it was for about six months, when Harry and Ginny again argued about career and family. Harry walked out this time when she accused him of not wanting her to have career, but simply wanting to have her around to fuck and to raise his kids.

Ginny had declared rather angrily, "Maybe if you'd do something other than fucking sit around the house all fucking day, I might consider it, Harry!"

Harry had sought out Romilda, and Ginny went after Michael. To their chagrin, they found the two of them happily cohabiting and not interested in a relationship with 'two big losers.'

Ginny turned to Oliver and Harry to Luna, staying apart about two months before deciding to try once more to make it as a couple. Harry promised to look for some sort of work outside the house, but job hunting was harder than he had thought. He was too old and rusty to get started in Quidditch and soon discovered that his fame as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' had lost a great deal of luster in the past three years.

He thought about writing his memoires, then, scoffed at the idea of writing an autobiography when he was only twenty-one years old. He asked McGonagall if there was any chance he could teach at Hogwarts, but she said the current DADA teacher was doing well and as much as she would have liked to do Harry a service, she couldn't in good conscience dismiss a fine employee simply as a favor to a friend - even someone as deserving as Harry.

"Perhaps you should consider starting a school of your own, Harry," she'd suggested. "You know, one that would specialize in your particular strengths. You're a very talented wizard, Harry, you are, but you need to find some purpose in your life."

This led to his last falling out with Ginny after only another four months or so together. She had been genuinely sad about it this time, saying she still loved him, but he had to find something to do, other than constantly asking her if she was ready to have children. She kissed him sweetly and flooed to Oliver's.

After a week or so, Harry had flooed Luna and asked her to come over. After a night of glorious sex they were sitting at the kitchen table and he'd asked her if she'd be willing to live with him since obviously he and Ginny just were not fated to be a couple.

"I will, Harry," she had promised. "But, there are a couple of conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. No cheating. You know that I travel a fair amount, but I'll do my best now to travel less often and make the separations as short as I can."

"I never cheated on Ginny," Harry had insisted, with a glare. "As far as I know, while we were actually living as a couple, she never cheated on me, either."

"I didn't mean to imply that you'd be unfaithful, Harry," Luna had apologized softly, "but Ginny was with you practically every night when you lived together. I can't promise that. I'm glad to hear you were faithful, really, I am. Ginny never really thought you cheated on her and she's sworn to me in the past that she never cheated on you; not while you were together."

"Anything else?" Harry asked, running his hand up Luna's shapely thigh until she giggled and smacked it.

"Yes," Luna smiled. "I will give you children - a child, anyway - but not now. I'm just barely twenty-one years old, Harry, and I enjoy my job too much. I promise, though, that I'll make arrangements to take the time for a child when I'm twenty-five. After we see how we do with one child, we can discuss having another. Agreed?"

Harry had smiled and kissed her. "You're quite the negotiator, but I agree. We can have sex, though, can't we?"

"Oh, great Goddess, yes, Harry! All we can! All you want! Lots and lots, as often as you'd like. Any time of day or night, anywhere you want!"

"Well, how about right here and right now!" Harry had grinned, lifting her onto the table and pulling her knickers down her slender, shapely legs.

"We eat off this table, Harry," Luna had laughed.

"That's exactly what I intend to do," he'd growled, burying his face between her thighs and drawing a moan of exquisite pleasure from her as his tongue forced its way between her warm, slick folds.

Luna shook her head, banishing the memories, and looked at her lover who still appeared to be exhausted.

"I...I believe you, Harry," she said softly, leaning over and kissing him. "Let me get my potions and make a physic of some sort for you. This lethargy is really not like you, Harry."

Luna's special reviving potion finally restored Harry to a reasonable semblance of normality, but he said he still felt weak.

"I must be," he grinned. "I am so, so horny for you, Luna, but I'm not sure I'd last long enough to make it worth your while."

She kissed him hotly, pushing him down onto the bed again and straddled his hips, making sure he could see she had no knickers on.

"Let me decide that, shall we, Harry?"

She quickly pulled his pajama bottoms off, and taking his now hard cock in one hand and holding her puffy lips apart with the other, settled herself onto him, slowly sliding down his length until he filled her completely.

Harry gasped as Luna's tight, slick warmth surrounded him like a velvet glove.

"Gods, Luna! I love you!"

"I love you, too," she panted as she began to slowly move up and down, the nexus of their joining hidden beneath her skirt.

She could tell he was still tired and wouldn't last too long, but she was so horny after two weeks she had to get some relief other than her own fingers. She leaned over him, supporting herself on her hands and knees, driving herself down along his length as hard and deeply as she could, groaning with pleasure as Harry's cock stroked some of her favorite places just right.

She then leaned backwards, her hands on his knees. This position signaled her readiness for Harry to lift her skirt and use those marvelous fingers with those wonderful callouses on her.

Harry did so after gazing lovingly at Luna's blond-encircled womanhood for a few moments. As sexy and erotic as Ginny's red pussy and Romilda's dark, dark brown one had been, Harry thought Luna's blond curls and sweet pink lips the finest, most erogenous sight this side of Paradise.

His fingers found the engorged nub of her clit and thirty seconds of teasing and caressing had Luna screaming as she came.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Fucking yes! Harry! Oh, fuck, YES!"

Harry grinned as Luna's muscles squeezed his length inside her like a silken vice, rippling along him in a series of erotic undulations. She rarely used 'bad' language (unlike Ginny, who like most Quidditch players, could swear like a sailor) and anytime she did meant that Harry had really pleased her.

"Oh, Goddess! Harry! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

He grabbed her slender waist, pushing himself up into her almost frantically and came within a minute, groaning as Luna's muscles continued their erotic dance along his cock, her hot, wet silken walls milking him with exquisite sensuality.

He suddenly began to flag as he remembered how Ginny's cunt had felt on him last night, and all too soon, he went limp, leaving Luna happy, but still somewhat frustrated.

"I'll let you rest, Harry," she sighed as she slipped off him.

"Don't go," Harry cried, pulling her to him. "I'm sorry, Luna, I am. It … last night, the memory. It ... it just was too strong, too powerful to forget so quickly. I love you, you know I do."

She kissed him softly and tenderly, kissing his tears away.

"I know you do, Harry," she murmured, "and I love you, too. Let's rest now. Once you're feeling up to it, maybe later this afternoon, I'll do some tests on you. She shouldn't have worn you out like this."

"I know, I know," Harry acknowledged, hugging her tightly. "It was unlike any sex I'd ever had, with anyone."

Luna's tests didn't detect any sort of spell or potion, so they had to assume that Ginny had simply managed to shag him out. She was in remarkable physical condition, like all top-notch Quidditch players, and while they were living together Harry had made a point of exercising daily in order to be able to please her in bed. He wasn't as dedicated these days, something Luna occasionally chided him about.

"Aren't I worth being in shape for?" she'd tease as she would kiss and stroke his body prior to making love to him.

Harry wasn't up to making love when they went to bed that evening, but promised Luna a 'right proper rogering' after a good night's rest.

"I'm holding you to that, Potter," Luna growled lovingly as she kissed him and kissed him before they finally fell asleep.

Harry was awakened in the middle of the night as he felt someone mount him again. He assumed it was Luna, but when he cracked his eyelids open he saw the same pale body and flaming red hair as he had last night.

"Stop, Ginny! Stop!" His voice sounded so weak.

He rolled his head to the side and saw Luna sleeping next to him, her back to him, but the bed was really bouncing as Ginny ravished him. Luna was a sound sleeper, but this activity should have awakened her.

"Help, Luna! Luna!" Harry cried. Or did he, he wondered? He wasn't sure his mouth had moved; all his muscles seemed loose and flaccid with no strength in them.

Ginny finished with him, uttering the same low, guttural moan as last night and then Harry passed out.

Luna awoke the next morning and actually screamed as she saw that Harry had obviously been visited again during the night. She gathered some of the wetness from his penis and sniffed it, committing it to memory - another of her quirky skills that her department prized highly.

She had smelled Ginny's sexual fluids and aroma many times in the past. She and Harry had been quite shameless about sex for most of their life together and neither cared if someone happened to walk in on them immediately after they had finished shagging; or even while they were still shagging. Luna had done so more than once.

And, she remembered with both embarrassment and fondness, she and Ginny had made love to each other a few times during their lonely sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. Luna had also slept with another witch in her department a number of times in the past three years, usually on expeditions since sex with a male member while actually on the job might have created problems. Plus she knew Ginny, as many female professional Quidditch players did, had also had a couple of same-sex relationships with other players.

The fluid on her fingers could be Ginny's, but Luna wasn't sure. She then dismissed the issue and concentrated on reviving Harry, which took several spells and potions and the best part of the morning.

They were in the parlour of Grimmauld Place and Luna snapped for Kreacher. The ancient house elf appeared with a soft pop and bowed.

"You called, Miss Looney?"

Luna smiled. She never minded when Kreacher called her that. She didn't mind that Harry did either when they were making love. As they approached their climaxes he would demand, "Cum for me, Looney! Cum for me! I want to feel that marvelous cunt of yours milk me dry, my marvelous, amazing Looney!"

"Yes, Kreacher. Was the Floo sealed this morning?"

"Yes, Miss. Kreacher opened it at eight o'clock as usual."

"Did it show any signs of being tampered with?" Luna asked.

Kreacher appeared puzzled, then merely shrugged. "Not that Kreacher noticed. Did someone come in during the night?"

"Did you see Miss Wheezy at all yesterday?"

"No. Kreacher hasn't seen her in long time. She left good Master Harry, did she not?"

"Yes, she did," Luna said. "Thank you, Kreacher. Could you serve us breakfast in the parlour this morning, please? Make Harry a very big one. He is quite tired this morning."

Kreacher actually gave her a cheeky grin. "He always is morning after Miss Looney returns from her trips."

Harry and Luna snickered and Kreacher bowed and disappeared.

After breakfast, Luna finally said what neither she nor Harry wanted to say.

"We have to floo her and confront her about this, Harry. You know we do."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I just don't understand, though. The last time I saw her and Oliver, they seemed just fine. Of course, it's been a month, no, closer to two months since I last saw them."

Luna called Oliver's flat on the Floo, but no one answered. She called again, louder, but there was still no response.

"Would they be at practice?" Luna asked.

Harry thought a moment. "No, they shouldn't, it's still August. All Quidditch teams give their players time off in the summer."

"Well, there's nothing for it then," Luna grumbled. She muttered a new location into the Floo and shouted "Hermione!"

"What do you want?" The annoyed voice of Ron Weasley replied.

"I want to talk to Hermione, Ronald," Luna said levelly. "I should think that is quite plain."

"Maybe I don't want you talking to her." Ron replied.

"Ron!" Luna heard Hermione's voice in the background. "Stop it! You understand!"

There was a short pause then Hermione said, "Hello, Luna. How are you? Can I help you?"

"Do you happen to know where Ginny and Oliver are?"

"They were in Monaco, at the Casino, for the last ten days," Hermione said. "Spending all those ill-gotten Galleons they make playing that silly game." Hermione snickered as Luna and Harry both chuckled.

"I EARNED every Knut of my salary, Hermione Granger!" They heard Ginny grouse at her sister-in-law from the other side of the Floo.

"Is Ginny there?" Luna asked.

"I'm here, Luna," Ginny replied. "How are you and Harry?" There was absolutely no sort of guilt or deception apparent in Ginny's tone of voice.

"We're, ahh, we're fine," Luna mumbled. "Could you possibly come over here for a few minutes?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at Hermione, who was also gaping. Ginny still considered Harry and Luna to be her friends, and they reciprocated, but they had only met face-to-face since their separation when in the company of other friends.

"Please," Harry added. "It's very important, Ginny."

"Well, alright," Ginny agreed. "Give me a couple of minutes to freshen up and get my shoes on. Are you going to leave the Floo connected?"

"We will," Harry said.

Ginny ran to the loo and splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush Hermione always kept on hand for her. She slipped on her sandals and walked towards the Floo.

"I don't want you going there, Ginny," Ron said. "Who knows what they might do to you."

"Merlin's arse, Ron," Ginny swore, smirking a bit at Hermione's put out expression. "What do you think they'd do to me? They're still my friends. They'd be your friends still, too, if you'd let them!"

Each time Harry and Ginny broke up, he became _persona non grata_ to most of the Weasleys, save Hermione, of course, and rather surprisingly, Percy. Percy always said that Ginny was the most stubborn and strong-willed person he knew, so if she figured a relationship was beyond saving, it probably was. He acknowledged, though, that they were both responsible for the state of their relationship and if it failed then they were both at fault, and he saw absolutely no reason to place all the blame on Harry, and Audrey agreed with him.

Ginny stepped into the Floo and popped out in the familiar surroundings of the Grimmauld Place parlor. She smiled at Harry and Luna, but neither smiled back.

"Well, what can I do for you?" She asked as neutrally as possible.

"Why'd you do it, Ginny?" Luna asked without preamble.

"Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about, Luna."

"Assault me!" Harry snapped. "Rape me, these last two nights!"

"As appealing as that thought might be, Harry," Ginny said, trying to lighten things up a little, "I haven't been anywhere near your bed, or London for that matter, for more than a week."

"How can you deny it when I saw you!" Harry screamed. "What did you do to me? I could hardly move in the morning!"

"I don't know who or what you saw, Harry," Ginny snarled, her own temper beginning to flare, "but I guarantee you it wasn't me! You heard Hermione. I've been in Monte Carlo with Oliver for the last ten days."

"It would be hard," Luna said, "but you could have apparated from there to here and back in a night."

"Listen to yourselves!" Ginny cried, wondering how in Merlin's name these people she still considered her friends could think so poorly of her. "For Merlin's sake, Luna, why would I have apparated back here, shagged Harry, then gone back and shagged Oliver, when I could get all the shagging I wanted right in Monte Carlo!"

"You tell us!" Harry demanded.

"I've had enough of this," Ginny said, holding her temper tightly in check. "I'm leaving. When you're ready to talk rationally, I'll come back."

"Can you prove you were in Monte Carlo the last two nights?" Luna asked.

"Actually, yes," Ginny said. "Two nights ago Ollie and I were at the roulette table from eleven until dawn. I won over ten thousand Euros. Last night, well, Oliver would certainly testify that I was in Monte Carlo with him."

The anger and sadness were both apparent in Ginny's voice.

"Something happen between you two?" Luna asked, her glare now replaced with a look of concern.

"I caught him in bed with Alicia," Ginny said. "I mean, I know he's cheated on me, but at least he had the decency before to take his shags to another hotel, or at least another room."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said his own anger dissipating. "I hadn't heard a thing about any problems between you two."

"I was willing to put up with it," Ginny sighed, a tear finally leaking from her eye and down her cheek. "But, this... I didn't even make a fuss. I just left and started back on the Floo network; I was too upset to try and apparate. I had gotten to Ron and Hermione's probably no more than two hours before you called."

"Well, then, that still leaves us a mystery," Luna sighed.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Harry told her about the two assaults and Luna told her how difficult it had been to snap Harry out of his lethargic state.

"You're out of shape, Potter!" Ginny laughed. "If you can't shag all night anymore, I guess I won't even bother trying to steal you back from Luna!"

"I can still shag all night, thank you," Harry pouted. "I just need the right inspiration," he said, staring lustfully at Luna who blushed just a bit.

"Well, while I doubt I can help, can I see the bedroom? You know - the scene of the crime?"

Actually, Ginny was just curious to see what changes Luna might have made to the master suite.

"Oh, sure," Harry said. "Come on."

They went upstairs and entered the room, Ginny looking around curiously.

"_New bed, well, that's to be expected_," she thought. "_New drapes, new linens_. _It's easy to tell Luna has been in charge of the decorating, though_."

Ginny smiled at Luna, who simply put on a look of unconcern.

"You don't approve?" Luna asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I don't think I'd ever try to coordinate some of these colors," Ginny admitted, "but, you've pulled it off beautifully, Luna. Really, it's very nice. I'm sure you two are very happy with it."

She cursed herself for letting a note of wistfulness creep into her voice.

She then barked a loud laugh, walked over to the bed, bent over and pulled something out from underneath.

"Luna! I thought you were on the potion! A condom?" She held up a tube of some rough material that was open on only one end.

She ran her finger along it and grinned. "Must be very stimulating!"

Luna turned pale and grabbed the thing out of Ginny's hand.

"Let me see that!" She turned it over and over, peering at it carefully. Her breath began coming in quick gasps and the color drained ever further from her face.

Ginny was becoming concerned. "Luna? Are you alright?"

"I...I have to go to the office, check something out. Great Goddess, it can't be, but..." Luna ran from the room and down to the Floo, leaving a very confused Harry and Ginny behind.

"Well, that was...strange," Ginny snickered. "Wanna shag, Harry?"

Harry frowned, then smiled and gave the redhead a sweet kiss.

"You're the biggest temptation I've had yet to cheat on Luna, but, no, you know I can't."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "I'm glad it's working out so well for you two, I really am."

"So, what really happened? Between you and Oliver, that is," Harry inquired.

Ginny sighed again. "I knew he was still sleeping with other women, but I could pretend it wasn't happening as long as I didn't see it. We've been drifting apart for several weeks; Alicia was just the last straw. I guess I'm just not fated to have a long-term relationship with anyone."

"So, what are you plans?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, get my own place, I suppose. It's not like I can't afford one. That way when I break up with a lover, HE'S the one that has to leave. Have you thought anymore about some sort of job, Harry?"

"I've been toying with the school idea that McGonagall suggested, but I'm not quite sure what I'd teach; other than Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're good at that, Harry, you know you are," Ginny said, taking his hand. "Maybe you could, well, consult with the Ministry? You know, advanced training for Magical Law Enforcement or something?"

"I'm not sure I'm that good," Harry confessed. "I'd rather teach children, well, teens, anyway. Maybe work with kids who don't make it into Hogwarts for whatever reason."

"That's really a great idea, Harry," Ginny said sincerely. "I'll help you develop it, if you'd like. I'm sure Luna would, too, and..."

Luna burst back into the room, holding the 'condom' and nearly hyperventilating.

"How could I have been so stupid!" she cried. "So...so careless! Such a ninnyhammer! It's all my fault!"

"What?" Harry gasped. "What are you talking about, Luna? The assaults? How could they possibly be your fault?"

"This!" she held up the object. "It's a snake skin. I brought an Empusa back with me!"

"A what?" Harry and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"A Succubus, a sexual vampire. How could I have been so...so careless? It must have crawled into my backpack when I was bathing in that spring. I'm so sorry, Harry, it's all my fault!"

Harry hugged Luna to him, but she tried to pull away.

"I almost killed you!" She wept. "You can't love me anymore."

"I love you all the more," Harry swore. "Now, how do we get rid of it?"

"I'm not sure," Luna sniffled. "I'll have to be careful if I go look at references at the Ministry. I could lose my job, be put in Azkaban for bringing such a dangerous creature back with me."

"You didn't know!" Harry insisted.

"It's still my responsibility," Luna cried. "Maybe the library here at Grimmauld Place has something about it."

"I know what a Succubus is," Ginny said, "but, an Empusa?"

"They were ancient Greek demigoddesses, demons, who drank men's blood as they had sex with them. They would also hide near roadways and attack travelers. You can drive one away by insulting it and..."

"You mean if I could have said 'You're the ugliest bitch in the world,'" Harry asked with a lopsided grin, "it would have left me alone?"

"That's the story," Luna said, finally managing a smile. "Of course, you'd have to have said it in Attic Greek. This one apparently paralyzed you somehow. But driving her away would only inflict her on another man somewhere. We have to stop her"

"But, a snake?" Ginny asked. "I thought that Nixies and Lamia and...and, oh, what are they, oh, Melusines took the form of snakes or fish."

Luna stared at the redhead.

"Hey, I listened to Hagrid and did all the reading! I could only fantasize having sex with Harry so many hours a day, you know!"

Luna left Harry's arms and hugged Ginny, surprising her and stunning Harry when she gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"You're right, of course," Luna said. "But, these creatures are all so ancient that the myths can get all mixed up. If it's truly an Empusa she's a demon, and can take any shape she wants."

"So, can we get rid of her?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Luna admitted. "Let's go to the library. If we have to call my office in to help, I'm in serious trouble."

Fortunately, the Grimmauld Place library had several books on banishing demons, one even dealing specifically with Succubi and their ilk. Unfortunately, the spells were complex and time consuming, requiring that the demon be distracted by someone while another person cast the spell to banish them.

"Well, I guess she's distracted enough when she's riding me," Harry said.

"No, banishing her during the actual act of intercourse could be very harmful to you, Harry," Luna sighed as she turned to Ginny. "Ginny, would you be willing to help?"

Ginny didn't hesitate. "Of course I'll help. I still love Harry even if I am such a bitch that I keep fouling us up."

Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I don't help matters by being such a prat. Thank you, really. I'm not sure how much longer I can last with this thing."

"Not more than another couple of nights," Luna said, stunning him and Ginny. "Your red blood cell count is low. It's sucking your blood as well as your...your essence from you. And the usual charms and spells against vampires aren't effective on a demon like this. This could be dangerous, Ginny. Empusae are powerful creatures."

"I don't care," Ginny said firmly. "I do still love Harry. I certainly don't want him to die!"

Ginny and Luna went over and over the process to banish the Empusa. In this case, Luna would actually be forcing her to return to her ophidian form, and then she would quickly take her back to where she assumed the snake had gotten into her backpack in Greece - the spring on Mount Pelion.

As Harry and Luna prepared for bed that night, she spent several minutes crying on his chest, bewailing her stupidity for subjecting Harry to the assaults of the Empusa.

"You should take Ginny back, once I leave in the morning," Luna cried. "She isn't likely to bring any deadly creatures back from a Quidditch match."

Harry kissed her passionately, then, held her lovely face between his hands.

"You're not leaving me, understand! It's not your fault. Even if it is, I forgive you! I love you, Luna, and I don't want to lose you - not like this!"

Luna finally got her tears under control and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"You're too good to me, Harry. I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you," Harry said. "I'm surprised you put up with me. Now, last night you didn't wake up when I was being attacked, so how are you going to do so tonight so you can get rid of this thing?"

"Ginny's outside the door, so she'll hear it when the Empusa returns," Luna told him. "She's going to iimpedimenta/i me out of bed, then distract her while I do the spell. She's very brave to do this, Harry. Empusae are dangerous and the spell takes two minutes to recite."

"Ginny was never a coward," Harry acknowledged. "After all, she put up with me and my moods and..."

Luna kissed him and smiled. "You're a good man, Harry. Once we've gotten rid of this thing, you and I are going to find something for you to do. The school idea is great; we just need to figure out what you're going to teach and too whom. Come on, let's go to sleep."

"No sex?" Harry asked with an exaggerated pout.

"I'll shag your lips loose tomorrow, I promise. I need to be rested to do this right, Harry."

Luna stripped naked, making it very difficult for Harry to resist shagging her senseless. The pert pink nipples on her full, firm breasts begged to be kissed and sucked, and the messy golden triangle between her shapely thighs had Harry longing to bury himself inside her. She responded to his kisses and caresses, but finally told him they had to sleep.

Ginny was sitting outside the bedroom door, quietly sighing as she heard Harry and Luna fondling each other. She freely admitted to herself she still loved him, but somehow they always managed to find a way to screw themselves up.

She stiffened as she heard the bedsprings start to creak. It had to be the Empusa since Luna had said Harry couldn't shag her tonight. If Harry had decided the hell with it and was making love to Luna, it might be fun to peek at them anyway, Ginny thought naughtily.

She opened the door and gasped, managing not to scream. The creature was straddling Harry, driving herself forcefully up and down on his erection.

Ginny quickly cried, "_Impedimenta_!" and knocked Luna out of the bed, the blond witch awakening as soon as she hit the floor.

Ginny then hurled a hard stun at the Empusa, catching her unawares and knocking her off Harry's body and onto the floor on the other side of the bed from Luna.

The Empusa arose, snarling at Ginny, who gulped as the creature unfurled its bat-like wings and bared its fangs at her.

"_Luna didn't say anything about wings and fangs_!" Ginny gulped nervously. "_Or that her hair would actually turn to flames_!"

Ginny saw that Luna had started the spell, so she needed to keep the Empusa distracted. She shot another hard stun at it, staggering it, and then it leapt at her, swinging her talon-like fingers at Ginny's also nude body. Luna said they both had to be nude for this work.

Harry had snickered when Luna had said this and Ginny blushed just a little.

"Wish I could be awake to watch my two favorite witches have a naked fight with a naked demon. Talk about erotic!"

They both had snorted and smacked him on the back of his head.

Ginny's Quidditch quickness allowed her to dodge the creature's attack and she shot another hard stun at it. The Empusa howled and slashed again at Ginny with its claws, this time connecting and leaving four bloody furrows across her stomach.

Ginny was very tough, though, and hardly flinched. She'd been hurt a lot worse on the Pitch.

"You know," Ginny smirked at the glaring demon, its eyes now flames as well, "I've seen better looking vampire bats than you!"

Ginny said this in Attic Greek, which Luna had charmed into her memory.

The creature appeared confused. Ginny and Luna had discussed the ways Ginny could distract the demon while Luna did the spell and had come up with a couple of insults that they hoped wouldn't cause it to run away. That would mean they'd have to try to banish it the next night and it could well be better prepared to fight them.

Perhaps the Empusa didn't know what a vampire bat was, since there weren't any in ancient Greece. It flapped its wings and jumped at Ginny again. She dodged and shot another stun at it, drawing a hiss of pain from its fanged mouth.

"You should take your act on the road!" Ginny said. "With the freak show!"

The creature recoiled slightly, probably from the tone of Ginny's voice. Again, she doubted if it understood the context of the insult.

Ginny was panting, both from exertion and fear when Luna shouted a phrase in Greek. The Empusa turned, screeching and recoiling as Luna hurled the snakeskin at it. It seemed to engulf the Empusa, quickly enveloping her inside it and within seconds, the demon was gone, replaced by a snake.

Luna shouted. "Stun it, quickly, Ginny! It's a viper, it's deadly!"

Ginny did so as the snake struck just missing her ankle, then it was still.

"That was amazing, you two," Harry panted from the bed.

"You...you're awake?" Luna said.

"She'd only been on me a few seconds so I guess the paralysis hadn't become too severe yet when Ginny knocked her off. Ginny, you're bleeding! Quick, Luna, help her."

Luna brought Ginny over to the bed, laid her down and spread a potion on the claw marks. Ginny hissed at the stinging sensation.

"That hurts as much as getting them did," she gasped.

"They might have been poisoned, I just don't know, so I used the most potent antiseptic potion I had," Luna said, stroking Ginny's face and giving her a warm kiss, which Ginny returned this time.

"Hmm, I guess I'll move out," Harry smirked. "You two obviously don't need me."

"We'll discuss that later," Luna said. "Now, I have to get this thing back to Greece. I'll probably be gone close to a day. Ginny, you can shag Harry while I'm gone. I'll...I'll move out once I get back."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Harry shouted, pulling Luna to him. "I'm not mad at you, how could I be! You saved me!"

"I'm the reason you needed to be saved in the first place, Harry," Luna wept. "If I hadn't been so careless, you wouldn't have been in danger. Please, I have to go quickly and get to the office and floo away before anyone else gets there. Someone might detect the Empusa even if it's in my backpack. I love you, Harry, I do."

Luna kissed him, charmed her clothes on, stuck the unconscious reptile in her backpack and ran downstairs to the Floo.

"So," Ginny grinned. "We're both naked. Wanna shag?"

Harry's eyes drank in Ginny's incredibly sexy, sensual body, from her gorgeous face to her full breasts to the alluring red triangle at the top of her thighs to het slim, muscular legs, all of them sprinkled with her charming freckles.

He sighed. "Merlin's balls, Gin. I am so, so tempted. Gods, you are just so fantastically beautiful. But, no, Luna and I are a couple, despite her self-recriminations. I'm sorry, I really, really am."

Ginny hugged him tightly, smiling a little as she felt Harry react despite himself.

"Well, at least I can still make you hard," she snickered. "That restores a little of my confidence in my desirability. I'm sorry, too, Harry. You were always the best, always."

They dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Kreacher was delighted to see 'Miss Wheezy' and asked if she was moving back in.

"Kreacher has missed you, Miss Wheezy. Master Harry has missed you, too. But, Miss Looney has also been very, very good for Master Harry. Are you coming back?"

"I don't think so, Kreacher," Ginny smiled at the ancient elf. "As much as I might like to Master Harry and Miss Looney are together now, and I don't want to break them up, make them unhappy."

"Kreacher can't imagine Master Harry being unhappy with two such pretty witches in his house," Kreacher mumbled. "But, Kreacher is only humble servant. Kreacher will fetch your breakfasts, now."

Ginny did spend the day and night at Grimmauld Place. She and Harry talked a lot, trying to figure out where their relationship went wrong, despite both realizing that they were still very much in love with each other. Ginny slept with him that night, but there was no sex; just tender kisses and caresses. They didn't even bring each other to orgasm.

Luna found them in bed the next morning and forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm glad you've reconnected," she said, unable to stop the tears from leaking out down her cheeks. "I'll pack and leave as soon as I can."

Harry pulled her to him and Luna whimpered as Ginny hugged her from behind.

"I'm the one who has to leave, Luna," the redhead said firmly. "We didn't do anything other than kiss, I swear. You're good for Harry, much better than I was."

"That's not true," Luna insisted. "You never brought anything into the house that almost killed him!"

"Luna, please!" Harry begged. "Don't go! I love you! I forgive you!"

It took most the morning, but Harry and Ginny finally convinced Luna to stay with him.

"Well, I'll be going now," Ginny said. "I would like to visit."

Luna pulled Ginny back onto the bed, then rolled her over so she was between her and Harry.

"Don't visit," she said. "Stay here. With us."

"Luna?" Ginny gasped.

"LUNA?" Harry gasped as well.

"Harry, think about it," Luna sighed. "Do you still love Ginny? Be honest now."

Harry looked into Luna's fascinating silvery eyes, then Ginny's sweet chocolate brown ones.

"Yes." There was nothing else he could say since he did still love her.

"Then she should be beside you, not me," Luna said.

"But, I love you, too, Luna! You know I do!" he insisted forcefully. "I want you beside me!"

Luna looked at Ginny, whose eyes suddenly widened at what Luna was suggesting.

"Then, have us both, Harry," Luna said.

Harry was gobsmacked. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Luna said. "Ginny? Are you interested?"

"Well, yes," Ginny admitted. "But, really, Luna, I don't know if I could make love to Harry with someone watching. Well, watching from the same bed."

Ginny blushed thinking about the several times Luna - and others - had walked in on her and Harry shagging themselves senseless. Sometimes they hadn't even had a sheet over them.

"We'll share him, take turns," Luna suggested. "I'm usually gone at least a week every month. I don't know why I'm suggesting this, but it just feels right. You saved Harry last night, just as much as I did! You had the most dangerous part, actually fighting the Empusa. She could easily have killed you if she had gotten a hold of you."

"Umm, ladies," Harry said. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course," Luna smiled. "Are you saying you wouldn't like both of us in bed with you?"

Ginny couldn't help snickering at Harry's nonplused expression.

"Well, I...I, umm, oh, shite! Well, of course I would! But, it just doesn't seem fair to the two of you. I'm such a bastard, loving you both as much as I do."

"Harry, what was the main reason you and Ginny broke up?" Luna asked.

Ginny answered. "Children, of course. He wants them and I don't."

"Ever?" Luna asked gently.

Ginny's face dropped, a tear leaking down her cheek.

"Well, no, of course I'd like children at some point, but, well, Harry wants them now."

"I've promised him a child when I'm twenty-five," Luna told her. "Maybe if you could figure out when you'd be willing to take a break from Quidditch and have a child that would solve the problem."

"Oh, bloody, buggering hell," Ginny swore. "Harry, great gods, how could we have been so stupid not to come up with such a simple solution. Of course I want to have a child with you, maybe even more than one. But, you kept insisting that we do it now and...and I'm just not willing to give up Quidditch now. I've just turned twenty-one, Harry, I'm in my prime. I'm one of the best players in the world."

Harry kissed her, then leaned over her and kissed Luna.

"I should have gotten you both in bed with me three years ago and we might all have suffered a lot less grief. I'm sorry I kept insisting on children right away, Ginny. If you'll tell me when you think you'll be ready, that will be enough, knowing that I'll eventually be a father. It's just that I've just always wanted a family so much..."

Ginny kissed him back, then, kissed Luna. "I know, Harry. It was insensitive of me not to remember how terrible your childhood was. Of course you'd want a family. Let's see, hmm. The Quidditch World Cup schedule got pushed back a year during all the shite with Voldemort, so the next Cup is being contested in 2004. I'm determined to be on the team."

"Oh, you will be, I have no doubts at all!" Harry enthused. Luna heartily agreed, making Ginny shiver as she planted a series of warm, wet kisses up and down her spine.

"So, if Luna's promised you a child in 2006, basically, well, how about 2005 for you and me?"

"If we time them right," Luna gushed, "they could even be in the same class at Hogwarts."

"Well, I was thinking of letting Harry knock me up right after the World Cup, you know, summer of 2004. That way I'd only miss one season. You'd have to alter your plans a bit."

Luna sighed a little. "I'll consider it, but then again, a year apart wouldn't be so bad."

There was a lot of kissing and hugging, then squealing and giggling as the tickling and tonguing started.

Ginny sat up, smacking Harry on the head as he tried to stick it between her thighs.

"Later, you beast," she laughed.

She then noticed that Harry's well-used Firebolt was leaning in a corner in the room.

"You and Luna do it on your broom, Harry?"

Luna blushed as Harry chortled.

"Actually, yes," he grinned, making Luna blush even redder. "Just hovering over the bed, though. You know Luna isn't much of flyer."

Ginny kissed him. "I sure remember that one time we did it over the Pitch at Hogwarts when you paid me that surprise visit my seventh year!"

"Harry!" Luna shouted, jumping into his lap and wiggling her perky bum saucily on his by now raging hard on. "That's the answer! To the school! Flying school!"

Ginny pressed her naked body onto Harry's back, actually reaching down and stroking his cock, then, Luna's aching nub, drawing strangled gasps of pleasure from both of them.

"You're still a fantastic flyer, Harry," Ginny said. "Yes, maybe for kids who don't get to go to Hogwarts. Or even those that do. You know, giving them a leg up on flying class. Start the next generation of Quidditch players earlier! Harry, it could work, it really could!"

"Maybe you could even give remedial lessons to adults who hate to fly," Luna suggested. "Yes, that could be very useful. Not to mention lucrative!"

"And fun!" Harry leered comically. "Oh, sitting behind Hermione on a broom, my arms around her, my cock pressed into that sweet, tight bum of hers! OWW!"

Both girls had smacked him, then, began kissing him. As the kisses became more and more personal and erotic, Ginny sat up and smiled at her new housemates, and, yes, lovers. Luna hadn't said anything specifically, but Ginny realized that Luna had implied that the two of them should renew their relationship as well.

"I'll let you two have your fun, now," she said, getting up and pulling on her knickers and tee shirt. "You really haven't had a chance since Luna got back. If...if you're both absolutely sure, I'd love to have you next to me tonight, Harry. In my room, of course. This bed belongs to you two."

"Just next to you?" Harry said suggestively.

"You know what I mean, you dirty old wizard," Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Luna. No wonder you were a Ravenclaw. You're the cleverest witch of the age, not Hermione."

She kissed them both deeply and left.

"And now, my clever Ravenclaw," Harry growled as he rolled between her eagerly parted legs and slipped himself into her slick inviting heat. "The shag of your life!"

"I hope so," Luna gasped as Harry parted her tender flesh and she immediately matched his rhythm. "This could be the beginning of an even more beautiful friendship!"


End file.
